<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why do you like me? by omigiris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735642">Why do you like me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris'>omigiris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe a little OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Atsumu decide to go on a date out in the countryside for the holidays, but when it's cut short due to the rain, they find themselves back in their room. Hinata takes this chance to ask Atsumu about his feelings. Takes place several months after Hinata joins MSBY Black Jackals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why do you like me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im not a good writer but i thirst for more atsuhina. sorry about any mistakes in general, i feel half-dead writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Droplets of rain trickled down the glass pane of the window. The skies were cloudy and dark, and strikes of lightning had come down on an occasional basis. The inside of the room was chilly and humid because of the weather outside. Hinata and Atsumu had to rush to the ryoukan when they noticed the first signs of lightning as they didn’t want to get drenched. They did get caught in the rain nevertheless, as the downpour began when they were still a few miles away from their accommodation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unfortunate that their vacation was cut short by the weather, but Atsumu was satisfied with whatever he got out of it regardless. They had chosen to go for their date in the countryside to prevent the papparazzi, and because their holiday was just a couple of days, they chose a closer location for their convenience. The weather forecast said there was only a 30% chance of rain, but the 30% definitely nothing to ignore now that the downpour actually happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was sitting cross-legged on a floor cushion, still wearing the drenched red t-shirt and blue trousers from their earlier outing. He was scrolling through the photos on his smartphone with an amused smile stretched from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata slid the sliding door open, and was drying his wilted hair with a towel around his neck. He had opted out of his casual clothes as he didn’t want to catch a cold, and was now in the yukata provided by the inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, it’s your turn to change.” Hinata drawled as he walked over to the tatami mat, where he proceeded to lie down on his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Hinata called him by his first name without honorifics, Atsumu had this sense of pride that bubbled inside him. Hinata referred to everyone else in the MSBY Black Jackals team by their surname and honorifics, but Atsumu? He was special, and Atsumu liked to remind his teammates about that (but not like any of them actually cared). Sadly, if not for Kenma, Atsumu would have been the only senior Hinata was on first name basis and no honorifics with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gimme’ a sec.” Atsumu licked his dry lips as his attention remained focused on the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata crawled over towards Atsumu and put his hands on his shoulders as he rested his chin atop the older’s shoulde. “Whatcha’ doin’? Your phone out of space?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I’m just putting together all the photos we took together today.” Atsumu said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Hinata hummed to himself. “To be honest, I thought you’d be taking more photos and actually stopping every two seconds to snap a photo. You seem like that kinda’ person, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all just for publicity. I’m actually quite the sentimental person, y’know?” Atsumu turned his head towards Hinata and grinned teethily. “This was my first easy going day-out together with the love of my life, so I wanna’ make sure I keep all our photos properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush crept onto Hinata’s face. Atsumu always liked calling him the ‘love of his life’, and it never failed to fluster the younger man. He had long convinced himself that Atsumu was just a cheesy person who had a habit of exaggerating his feelings. But somewhere deep down, Hinata felt as if Atsumu was really serious, and it made Hinata wonder how he could possibly mean that much to Atsumu, despite his overall mediocrity as compared to geniuses like Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beginning to bother him, and since Atsumu had nothing else to talk about, Hinata decided that he might as well ask the blonde about it. “I’ve been thinking about this, but, how could you call me the ‘love of your life’ so easily?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu side-glanced Hinata with a puzzled expression, “Do you not like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Hinata looked away and his lips contorted into a small pout, his chin still resting on Atsumu’s shoulder. “I-I guess I don’t really like the idea of being called that just for the sake of intimacy. Something like that is really important, after all..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for the sake of intimacy though. I really do think yer’ the love of my life, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu smiled again, this time with a softer expression and redder cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata perked in surprise at how confident Atsumu came off, and he felt his cheeks heat up, “..What makes you think that then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu eyed Hinata thoughtfully, before setting down his smartphone and wrapping his arms around Hinata’s smaller frame. Hinata let out a small squawk as Atsumu gently pushed both of them down onto the tatami mat, with his arms still tightly secured around Hinata’s torso. It wasn’t a yelp of pain but rather of surprise, at Atsumu’s unpredictability as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was still dripping wet, so Hinata’s yukata was naturally soaked by the dampness of Atsumu’s shirt. Hinata sulked, “Atsumu, go get changed first! We can’t get a cold just a few days before our next match!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s nose nuzzled Hinata’s exposed neck, and he let out a satisfied sigh as he elicited a shudder from the younger man beneath him. “Don’t you think I look sexier dripping wet like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! T-That tickles, Atsumu!” Hinata laughed, in turn wrapping his arms around Atsumu. “Still, I don’t like getting colds!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll catch the cold together.” Atsumu said lightheartedly, still tracing his lips down Hinata’s skin, and Hinata gave him a small pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, askin’ me those kinda’ hard questions now, huh?” Atsumu smirked playfully, only raising his head once he had traced his nose all the way down Hinata’s stomach to meet the latter’s brown orbs. “How about ya’ then, Shouyou-kun? What do ya’ think about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked down at Atsumu, and when he processed the question, he frantically shifted his head about, trying to avoid Atsumu’s gaze. “Uh, um.. I like you, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeeey, why can’t ya’ ever say it to my face without looking so embarrassed?” Atsumu pouted. “Yer’ already 22 and ya’ already lost yer’ virginity, what else is there to be shy about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it! It’s still embarrassing!” Hinata puffed his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Atsumu heaved a sigh of defeat and smiled. He placed both his palms on the tatami mat on both sides to Hinata’s head, and he raised his frame so he could look directly into Hinata’s orbs. “About what ya’ asked earlier. It might not sound like a real reason, but when I first met ya’ at the Spring Tournament, I just had this weird moment when I realized I actually wanted you. I knew you were the one ever since then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back from the Spring Tournament?!” Hinata’s eyes widened in disbelief. “S-So you mean, you’ve liked me ever since</span>
  <em>
    <span> then</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu chortled and his smile grew, “Pretty funny, right? ‘Samu was just as shocked as ya’ when he heard I never got over ya’ for all those years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata pursed his lips close and his gaze softened. He put his own arms around Atsumu’s shoulders and looked into Atsumu’s eyes tenderly, “..Sorry for not realizing it earlier, Atsumu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu blinked, bewildered at the apology. His features eventually softened as well, and he inched his face closer to Hinata’s. “Why do ya’ like me then, Shouyou-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..I think it’s similar, it was just that sudden realization.” Hinata said, his tone low. “At some point, I just realized I wanted to be more than just close friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu chuckled, “We really are similar, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s arms fell back to his sides and he brought them up to carress Atsumu’s cheeks. Atsumu retracted one of his arms off the floor and held Hinata’s hand in his own. Hinata’s hands felt oddly warm on his face, and Atsumu was momentarily worried that the former did catch a cold. But he wasn’t about to muddy the perfect atmosphere they were sharing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu lowered his face onto Hinata’s, and they pressed their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata tasted like the udon they just had earlier, and Atsumu wasn’t going to complain when that was probably one of the best udons he had had in his entire lifetime. Maybe he himself also tasted the same miso taste of udon, or maybe he tasted like bad breath. Those insecure thoughts did run through Atsumu’s mind a lot, but as sloppy as he might be, he at least knew addressing his worries would only dampen the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Atsumu’s surprise, Hinata was the one to stick his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth this time around. Atsumu was usually the one with more initiative between the two, having long been confident about his own feelings and needs when it came to their relationship. Their earlier exchange probably cleared a lot of doubts that Hinata had, and the fact that their heart-to-heart actually had a profound effect only turned Atsumu on even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu allowed his hands to wander down to Hinata’s chest, and he hastily snaked one hand underneath Hinata’s body to pull on the knot on the obi around his waist to loosen it. His hand then traced back towards his chest, where he undid the front of Hinata’s yukata. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu eventually pulled away from the kiss when both of them were out of breath. Once Hinata caught his breath however, he smiled impishly with a small twinge of pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aah-choo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Atsumu and Hinata had sneezed at the same time for what seemed like the tenth time. Again, Sakusa didn’t spare another second to stride off and put as much distance between himself and the two. Unfortunately for him, Bokuto was always insistent on the man staying where he was because of the coach’s instructions. Bokuto glanced over at the pair curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this, Tsum-Tsum, Hinata? You’ve been sneezing a lot, I thought idiots don’t catch cold.” Bokuto frowned, his face painted with genuine concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story..” Atsumu said, scratching his reddened nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting. Stay away from me.” Sakusa scrunched his face in revulsion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Sakusa-san!” Hinata said, frowning guiltily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..No, like I said, I was only talking to that giant germ over there.” Sakusa pointed at Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you keep being mean to me, I swear I’m going to do everything I can to spread my cold to you, Omi-kun.” Atsumu said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just try to be nice to me for once in your life?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, what are the chances, the two of you catching a cold at the same time?” Bokuto laughed huskily. “Wait, did you guys spend the holiday together without </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap.” Atsumu let out a huff. “W-We definitely didn’t! Right, Shouyou-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? But we did.” Hinata tilted his head cluelessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..H-How could you guys?! I thought we were the best of friends and all..” Bokuto’s expression fell, and he turned on his heel. “I can’t believe this.. Do you not like me..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah, we’ll have to call Keiji-kun now, don’t we.” Atsumu’s expression became deadpan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa watched his teammates from where he stood, and he drew his eyebrows together when realization struck him--he was probably staying in the same dorm as two guys who were constantly getting it on. Which meant he was staying in a literal nest of germs, and he had to head back and clean the entire place up again right after practice ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t possibly say anything remotely terrible to Hinata, so he was only going to say it to Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop dead, Atsumu.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please talk to me about atsuhina at @bao_bumpkinos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>